Watashi No Kyodai
by Ashna
Summary: Not the original story. Just same title. It's a Yamakeru and well it's going to get interesting. Yaoi, incest, lemon etc etc. I don't know how to explain it. Just read it please?
1. get away from my son

This is a Yamakeru and no it's not going to frown upon the relationship. ^_~ Yamakeru shippers rejoice! A longer fic about these two! Yippie.

Fic partly inspired by Angel Sanctuary. Major OOC and minor plot changes okay Lots but I don't care.

I do not own Digimon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
Chapter One: The Beginning of Problems

"I will NOT have that little freak around my son any longer!" 

Takeru's Mother screamed at her husband in the living room while Takeru huddled outside on the apartments deck. He hated it when they fought but it had been getting worse lately and he didn't know why. He knew his Mommy didn't love Yamato anymore and in fact almost seemed to hate him. She would take him out with her on shopping trips instead of letting Yamato baby sit in anymore too.

He didn't like that either. She might not love Yamato anymore but he did. His brother was nice to him, never yelled or snapped like she did and was around a lot more then his Daddy. Yamato was real strong and kept mean older kids from bugging him too. He didn't like being alone and away from Yamato. All they had was each other now that his Mommy was being so mean.

Yamato was back in his room far away from him. They shared a room but lately his Mommy had forced him to sleep with her in the big bed. His Daddy had gotten mad at that and was sleeping on the couch now too. When she had started yelling at Daddy she'd sent him out to the porch instead of to his room because Yamato was there.

"What the hell is your problem there's nothing wrong with him! Don't forget either that Takeru isn't your only son!!"

His Daddy was shouting back now looking really angry. Takeru watched them from the porch and looked beyond them to the hallway. Yamato was standing just outside his door watching their parents fight. He looked sad and angry at the same time. Takeru wanted to go and hug him but his Mom had locked both doors to the deck.

Yamato shifted his gaze and looked back at him managing a small smile even though Takeru knew he didn't feel like smiling. He walked slowly down the hallway keeping one eye on the arguing parents. At one point they completely turned away from the hallway and Yamato darted into the kitchen. Takeru ran over to the door that lead to the dinning room and watched as Yamato struggled to open the heavy sliding door. The minute he got it open wide enough Takeru darted through and flung his arms around Yamato's waist.

"It's okay Take-chan I'm sure they'll stop soon." He said quietly kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Takeru.

Takeru nodded and snuggled into his brothers arms feeling just a bit safer and more secure then before. He didn't care if his parents fought or if his Mommy didn't love both of them as much anymore as long as he was with Yamato everything would be fine. Picking him up Yamato managed to sneak back to their room with him. They sat on the bed taking comfort in each others presence.

The loud voices of their parents continued for sometime and eventually Takeru drifted off to sleep curled up in Yamato's lap. Yamato's head resting in his hair both arms wrapped protectively around him. It was sometime later that the voice came down the hallway and the door opened waking him up.

"He has to be in here. I bet that sick freak went and took him back here." His Mother's voice said as the door opened the light hurting his eyes.

"Mommy?" Takeru asked not sure what was going to happen but sure that he'd be taken away from Yamato again.

"Come on honey, get up." She said not sounding very loving.

He didn't know what else to do so he went to get up but found that Yamato had his arms wrapped tightly around him. He looked up to see that Yamato was awake also and frowning.

"What's going on?" Yamato asked his voice cold.

"Let him go. Your leaving." She said sounding even meaner then before.

Takeru didn't know what was going on but he knew if Yamato was leaving he wouldn't come back. He leaned back farther against Yamato and gripped his arms closer around him. He was frightened, he didn't want Yamato to leave.

"Let go of my son now!" His Mommy yelled reached out and pulling Takeru away from Yamato and up into her arms.

Their Father came in a grabbed Yamato by the arms before he could react. Yamato tried to pull away but couldn't escape the strong grasp of their Father.

"Come on Yamato, it seems neither of us is welcome here anymore." He said pulling Yamato towards the door.

Takeru tried to get out of his Mother's arms as she walked out of the bedroom and down the hall but he was too small to do much. His Father was dragging Yamato out the door of the apartment not even bothering to make him put his shoes on. Yamato was giving him desperate glances and Takeru watched crying as the door closed behind them.

"There finally he's gone. It's just you and me now Takeru. I wont ever let that freak near you again if I can help it."

That night was the first time in weeks that Takeru was allowed to sleep back in his own room. But without Yamato's comforting presence in the other bed he didn't sleep until pure exhaustion pulled him under.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Lala well that's how or why their parents split up. The next chapter will be around when Takeru is thirteen. 


	2. getting together

  
Sigh. Ya know I knew it was bad thing to start so many fics at once. Now I'm stuck trying to finish them and not screw up. So here's the second chapter to this fic which SHALL be shorted considerably. I have too many long term fics right now. A few chapters nothing more. I hope. I don't think i can stand to write so much. To think i used to spend five hours at a time writing fics, now i can barely stand half an hour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~

Chapter Two: Mysteries

Takeru sighed as his Mother contrived yet more reasons why he couldn't stay at his Fathers for the weekend. Year after year, week after week she did this. For some reason he couldn't fathom his Mother absolutely refused to allow him time with his brother. Oh if Yamato was gone for the day or on a trip she'd ask him if he wanted to see his Father. She didn't mind that at all, it was only Yamato she denied him.

"You have a lot of homework to do this weekend and wern't you going to tutor Daisuke again on Saturday?"

"I can bring the homework with me and Daisuke's willing to go over to Dad's place. It's closer to his apartment anyways." Takeru countered hoping she'd relent.

"No I don't want you leaving the house this weekend. I have work to do so don't play your music too loud okay Takeru?" She said walking towards the office.

Sighing Takeru mumbled an affirmative and walked back to the living room. Flopping down onto the couch he flipped on the TV and tried to find something interesting to do. Nothing. He'd really hoped his Mom would let him go to Yamato's. The older digidestined had planned a camping trip/get together on the anniversary of their first adventure in the digital world. That was on Saturday night. He'd wanted to spend the rest of the time with his brother.

The phone rang and he reached over to get it, sprawling out over the couch.

"Moshi, mosh." He answered dully.

"Hey Takeru! You going on the camping trip?" Hikari Yagami's voice rang out over the phone line.

"I haven't asked yet." Takeru said.

"Well then ask! Oh and I was wondering if you want to come over tonight. Taichi's planning a little Yagami/Ishida/Takaishi get together before hand." Hikari chirped cheerfully.

"Just a second.... MOOOOOOM!!!!" Takeru yelled putting his hand over the receiver.

"Yes dear?" Her voice drifted out from the back room.

"CAN I GO TO HIKARI'S FOR A SLEEP OVER TONIGHT? THEN A CAMPING TRIP ON SATURDAY? I'LL BE BACK BY SUNDAY EVENING!!" He hollered not bothering to get up from the couch.

His Mom's face appeared above him as she leaned against the back of the couch.

"Don't yell like that Takeru it's rude. Yes you can go. Is Yamato going?" She asked.

"It's just me, Hikari, Taichi, Jyou, Koushiro, Mimi, Sora and Sora's old boyfriend." Takeru said not really lying but not truly answering her question.

"Okay. Have fun dear. You can leave whenever you want." She said over her shoulder, walking back to the office.

"I'm allowed." He said back into the phone.

"Great! Taichi and Yamato are just going out for some supplies. They'll pick you up in about 15 minutes." Hikari said.

~~~~~~~~~ 

Takeru kept an eye out for Taichi's beat up old sports car. Once seen he called goodbye to his Mother and raced down before she could see Yamato was there. Taichi popped the trunk and he tossed his stuff in. Then jumped in the front seat between the two older boys. The small car didn't have a back seat but one large front seat that was just big enough for three if no one was too tall.

Taichi gave him a grin in greeting before lead footing it out of the area. Taichi's idea of safe driving was somewhere in the kamikaze line. The middle seat didn't have a seat belt, unfortunetly, so Takeru leaned in back against Yamato. Who wrapped an arm securely around Takeru's waist to keep him from sliding all over the place.

"Hey little bro, how ya been?" Yamato asked in his ear, giving him a little friendly squeeze.

"Okay I guess. Mom's still being a weirdo about me visiting you. When she asked if you were going I gave her a list of who's going instead." Takeru said snuggling into Yamato's side.

He always felt safe around Yamato. Always had since he could remember. He could never figure out what was so bad about being around the one person who he trusted completely.

"You just forgot to put me on the list or what?"

"Naw you were on there. It's not my fault Mom doesn't know who Sora's old boyfriend is." Takeru said making both Taichi and Yamato laugh.

Taichi and Hikari were the only reason's the two brothers ever got to see each other anymore. The two constantly would make plans that allowed them to spend hours just hanging out. 

"Well I'm glad you were about to come." Yamato said quietly giving Takeru another squeeze.

Takeru nodded in agreement and they lapsed into silence. Except for the occasional exclamation and yelling at Taichi to slow down. Seriously, one day Taichi would put them through an intense enough situation that his passengers kill him once the trip is over. If he doesn't get them killed first.

Once at the apartment all three boys booted it towards the couch. Tonight was a night of watching movies and eating as much junk food as was humanly possible. 

Hikari walked out of her room with a smile as the boys fought over the best positions. Taichi ended up in the arm chair, Takeru was lying across the couch while Yamato sat at one end. With a giggle for her brothers disgruntled expression she sat herself down in the other chair.

"Hi Takeru!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey 'Kari" He answered with a friendly smile.

She sat down on the ground beside the couch and leaned against it. Starting the movie they calmed down to some extent. General joking and horsing around. After the movie was over Hikari went to her and taichi's room to do homework, while Taichi went to make dinner leaving Takeru and Yamato alone.

"So what you been up to?" Yamato asked Takeru.

"Nothing much really. Classes have been pretty demanding and I haven't quite been keeping up. Still better then average though. How's the band?" Takeru answered moving from his sprawl on the couch to sit cross legged beside his brother.

"Their crazy as per usual. I don't think they'll ever grow up." Yamato chuckled not really complaining as he got into their antic as much as they did.

"I wish I could see more of your concerts. From what I've heard you guys have been getting very good." 

"Aw not that great. How come you don't come to more? I'd love to have ya there with everyone else."

Takeru sighed and gave his brother a look. Yamato sighed in understanding putting an arm around Takeru's shoulders in a lose hug. Takeru leaned forward and rested his head against Yamato's shoulder.

"Gods I wish she'd just leave us alone." Yamato muttered through Takeru's hair.

"Me too." Takeru sighed closing his eyes, wishing they could stay like this for much longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Yeah yeah yeah. I said before this was going to be a LONG fic. Sorry it isn't. Short little itty bitty chapters. A mere five pages long. Sigh. That's all I can handle right now. I'll write a few pages to a few fics a night. Gomen nasai. This sux... Arg. And I still got my REALLY long Au to finish. That's gonna take a bit longer. SIGH.  
R&R please for my sanity and to know peoples still know I exist.

  
  
  



End file.
